The Adventure of Raindance HeYA
by wordsoftreason
Summary: HEYA FANFICTION - ONE SHOT SMUT. "And we escape into the raining July night."


It's only 10 P.M, but I'm already dressed in my pj-s. I didn't have any plans for going out and I didn't have work, I'm on a vacation, so I spent most of my free nights watching old movies and playing with my dog Lucy.

The Breakfast Club is halfway through when I hear my phone buzzing on the table.

"Look through the window :)" An instant smile spreads across my face when I see who sent the message. Heather. The woman I'm in love with, ever since the first moment we met, chose me and since then, we're the happiest on the whole world. I love every single part of her. Her electric blue eyes, silky blond hair, her soft lips (oh the things she could do with them), her smile, her goofiness, her kisses that make you forget about every thing, her smooth skin and so on. It would take forever for me to list every single thing I love about her. But the most important: the way she makes me feel. The most incredible feeling in the world. Being loved by her really is a blessing.

I get up from the sofa and walk towards the window. I remove the curtains.

When she notices me, she makes a few killer dance moves and smiles widely to me, gesturing with her hands for me to come to her. I put my finger in the air, letting her know that I'll be out for a sec. I quickly put on jeans and a t-shirt, since it is July it shouldn't be very cold although it's raining.

I open the door, expecting her to be still dancing in the driveway, but she appears right in front of me. Before I manage to say anything, she throws herself on me and hugs me tightly, almost causing us to fall. Her clothes are completely soaked and her hair smells like rain.

Her arms are wrapped firmly around my neck while her body's pressed into mine without any empty spaces.

"Heather. Can't. Breathe", somehow I find the strength to breathe out.

"Oh, sorry", she giggles and pulls back from the hug.

"I just really missed you", she continues.

"I really missed you too", I reply sincerely. She smiles shyly and lowers her look down which causes me to blush.

"I thought you're going to spend another week in Arizona with your mum. How come you came home early?" I ask after a few seconds of silence.

"This is my home. With you", the biggest smile spreads across my face. I glance from her eyes to her lips, leaning for a kiss. Our lips barely even graze and she pecks me sweetly.

"Save this for later", she notices the puzzled look on my face and winks.

"Now, come with me", she holds out her hand, waiting for me to take it, her piercing blue eyes revealing an adventurous spark. I'm just about to take it when I remember.

"Wait a sec, I left my umbrella inside."

"You won't be needing it", she assures me.

And we escape into the warm, raining July night.

We were running for about 15 minutes, holding hands, giggling all the way. I'm sure there isn't any part of me that isn't soaking wet and I'm sure my hair looks like shit, but I look at Heather's face and none of it matters anymore.

I'm out of breath when we arrive in the park which is now empty while Heather's breathing just a little faster than usual. Being a professional dancer has its perks.

She lets go off my hand ,climbs onto the bench, spreads her arms and lets out her tongue, like she's trying to catch a snowflake, but instead she's catching raindrops.

When I asked her what does she like the most about rain, she said that it washes away all the bad things.

I'm standing behind her, looking at her with a big grin and eyes full of adoration. I don't even know why she brought us here, but I must say I don't even care.

I daydream a bit and when I get back to reality, she's just getting off the bench. She stands still and looks at the small bird swimming in the fountain.

I use a chance and run fast towards her. At first, I thought I should sneek up, but then decide to run because the rain was loud so she wouldn't hear me anyways. I catch her offguard and shove her onto the grass, nuzzling myself in her neck and pecking her all over the face before I move onto her lips and start a sweet lady kisses invasion. A few moans escape her lips, I can't help but smile. She tries to be as calm as she can. When I believe she completely surrendered, just before I start topping her fully, she quickly turns and pins me to the grass with a victory smirk on her lips. She kisses me deeply and desperately. I don't even try to fight, I just put my hands on her back, pressing her even more into me. When our tongues touch, I moan into her. I feel her smile into the kiss and I can't resist, so I do it, too.

My eyes are closed and I notice she's stopped kissing me. I open them, finding Heather staring at me sweetly. I blush, a little embarassed.

"You dork. Get up, we're going home", she smiles.

After a 15 minutes long run home, wearing our brightest smiles since our clothes are covered in mud, the door is closed and we are making out. We are standing in my living room in front of the TV, where the movie I paused is still on. Our hands are all over each other and we wouldn't stop if Lucy weren't to bark.

"Upstairs", I whimper.

She walks in the bedroom first, I close the door and only a few seconds after, I'm already pinning her to the wall.

My wet shirt is somewhere on the floor, I'm only in my bra and jeans, grinding to Heather. It's not that dark in the room so I can see her perfectly toned abs through her soaked shirt. My hands are on her hips, pinning her to the wall, playing with the belt of her jeans. Every time her shirt gets in touch with my bare skin, goosebumps flow through my whole body. I grab the hem of her shirt and with her help, I toss it somewhere in the room.

"You're so sexy", I notice a renegade raindrop from her hair that slid from her neck to her breast. I catch it with my tongue the moment before it manages to hide under the bra. Slowly, I slide it over her neck. I feel her shiver a little and I smile, because I know it's because she's so turned on right now.

I move up her neck, carefully biting her earlobe, my hot breath hiting her..

"Bed", she whispers huskily on my lips.

The bed is only few feet behind me. We somehow manage to find our way to it, our lips and hands roaming all over each other. We keep stumbling until the behinds of Heather's knees hit the bed, causing her to fall on her back. Her toned arms are pressing me into her, desperate for touch.

She lifts herself up on her elbow, crawling up the bed as I follow her. She quickly unbuckles the belt with her hands and wiggles her hips until I manage to take off her jeans. Now she's only in her bra and panties. She unclisps her bra before she lays fully on her back. I start kissing her neck, sucking slowly, not staying at one place for so long, being careful not to leave marks on her creamy skin.

When I suck on that special spot I know so well, she lets out a loud moan that ensures me to continue.

I move from her neck, down to her collar bones, trailing kisses all the way over her breasts to her bellybutton. Her skin is so soft.

I lower down even more, kissing her thighs. As I come closer to her downstairs, I see on her soaked panties how wet she is. I nestle myself so my leg is between hers and I started teasing her bottom lips, rubbing my leg slowly on her panties at the same time. She tastes so sweet and sour.

My fingers find their way under her panties, sliding into her slick folds as she moans loudly in my mouth. Her grip in my hair and on my ass tightens as I slowly add another finger, pumping slowly.

"Faster", she pants. I look at her face. She's biting her lower lip so erotically that I can't help a moan escaping my throat.

"So hot", I start thrusting harder and faster, her breathing is becoming shallower as she rocks her hips into my hand in a wild rhytm.

"More, more", she demands and I obey. I keep playing with her earlobe as I add the third finger. With each thrust, her moans become louder.

"Fuck, Naya" she groans and it triggers something in me. My hand goes wild inside her. I start licking her already stiffened nipples.

"Don't you dare stop!" My hand worksthe fastest as it can and I suddenly feel her holding tightly onto me, her nails digging into my skin. I hold her safely in my arms till her breathing becomes normal again and her grip loosenes.

"Wow", she breathes out, offering me one of her satisfactory smiles.

"Yeah", I chuckle, still out of breath.

"Now my turn. Lie on your back", I obey for the second time and do it.

She takes off my jeans and panties in one move. I spread my legs a bit and she starts kissing softly my inner thighs. As she comes closer with every kiss, my downstairs are throbbing and I become more impatient.

"In", I whimper. She flicks her tongue over my folds, pulling back with a sly grin.

"Heather, please" I beg. She buries her face between my legs and next thing I know, her tongue is doing magic. It's flicking, exploring everything. I see fireworks, that's how good it is.

"Oh, God, Heather", My hand is in her hair, encouraging her into me, while the other's desperately holding the sheets as I come closer by every flick Heather's tongue makes.

"I'm so close", I moan and the next thing I know, her fingers and her tongue are doing these magical things.

"Fuuuck", I groan. And then, her tongue flick over at the special spot, throwing me over the edge. My legs are week and shaking from pleasure.

She lies next to me, holding me the same way I held her.

"I _really_ missed you", I say and she laughs.

We fall asleep in each other's arms, listening to the sound of pouring rain.


End file.
